geotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa and Frankie Turn a Couple Play
"Lisa and Frankie Turn a Couple Play" is the third episode of Season 11. The episode aired October 19, 2008. Episode Summary Geo Guy was working the boxes on his basement, When Lisa come over to ask Frankie to work on her camera. They Figured about the Couple Play to Laugh. Plot Geo Guy is working the boxes on his basement. Lisa is watching him, apparently awestricken. When Frankie come over to ask her camera to work on Frankie's Camera, Geo Guy needs to leave; Geo Guy and Rico are given a video camera with which they can make reviews of Homer to help them find a home. As Geo Guy moves on to interview Homer, he and Rico eavesdrop on a conversation between him, who was performing a dance for Bart like he did during his sister. Purely by mistake and greatly entertained by the dance, Geo Guy and Rico get a good laugh out of the dance, but Geo Guy then becomes concerned about the consequences that would follow if Homer finds out. Against Geo Guy's wishes, Lisa shows the clip to Frankie who falls over laughing and plots a revenge scheme on Herriman for constantly overwhelming her with chores. She and Lisa goes to Geo Guy's Basement to show the clips, without Geo Guy's knowledge. Soon enough, everyone knows about Homer's secret and they too are all laughing at his secret. Finally, Geo Guy points out to Frankie what could happen to her if Homer finds out she's responsible for what's going. Now panic-striken, Frankie destroy all the discs, but not before Lisa Plays over Lisa's House! Now with his marriage again on the rocks, Buck goes into another slump. Frankie wants to get them back together, but Lisa refuses to help. She leaves, and a few minutes later Magic-Geo Guy knocks on the door; he tells a shocked Lisa that she plans to leave Buck for good. Lisa objects, insisting they stay together. Magic-Geo Guy then remembers that Buck was the first man that didn't just like him for his body, as he always complimented him on his shirt. She then notices that Lisa's standing lamp is dirty and begins pole dancing to clean it. Geo Guy comes downstairs while talking on the phone and says to the other person,"Cancel all my appointments." Lisa leads Magic-Geo Guy out the door. Buck Mitchell is next seen at the plate in the bottom of the ninth. Frankie has hijacked the Internet and spells out a message to Buck, supposedly from Magic-Geo Guy proclaiming his love. Buck, reinvigorated, hits the ball into the blimp itself, causing it to crash into the field; as Frankie alone runs from the wreckage, Buck realizes Magic-Geo Guy had no part in the message. She charges Frankie, bat in hand, but Lisa delivers a monologue over the Jumbo-Vision, dissuading him. Magic-Geo Guy then comes on the Jumbo-Vision to tell Buck he wants to stay together. The episode closes with another Isotope player, Eis, saying he doesn’t care about the healed marriage because bandits just kidnapped his mother. Transcript Main article: Lisa and Frankie Turn a Couple Play (Transcript) Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Lisa Episodes Category:Frankie Episodes Category:Work-themed Episodes Category:Geo TV Wiki